


rely on me

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Irregular eating, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Alcohol, Mentioned Kageyama Kazuyo, Neurodivergency, Shared apartment, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, hinata makes a delicious canja, post msby v adlers match, tipsy msby, too many references to chapter 365 but not in a sad way, very brief sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re not alone this time either, I’m here now,” Hinata starts, turning to face Kageyama with confidence, but care, “I want you to rely on me, Tobio.”Kageyama gazes back at Hinata, momentarily shocked, but he quickly relaxes. He wraps his pinky tightly around Hinata’s and lightly squeezes them together; Hinata has to hold back the urge to grab his boyfriend’s face for being so cute, but keeps it cool. He iscoolcalm, and will make sure Kageyama knows that he is adored by Hinata and deserves all the proper care in the world.Kageyama falls sick, and Hinata is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	rely on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emlee_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/gifts).



> this fic was so fun to write, i love these two way too much and i am hoping you will feel the same way! also! a quick thank you to the mods is needed <3 thank you for hosting such a fun event!
> 
> also a quick note, we will pretend that the v.league holds their matches weeks apart and not back to back days for the sake of this fic.
> 
> i don't really have a playlist for this story, but i Did have 'tired' by alan walker and gavin james on repeat as i wrote this fic, so i do consider it the "theme song" of this story! consider giving it a listen !!

The car door slams shut behind Hinata as he picks out the white card attached to his key ring. He glances up at the towering apartment building in front of him, illuminated by soft orange street lights lining the block. Hinata stretches his arms over his head momentarily, letting his body fall slack after releasing tension from driving for over six hours from Osaka.

“ _Don’t tell me he’s still up.”_ Hinata glances towards the dimly lit veranda of his shared apartment and sighs heavily, fog unfurling from his mouth. By the time he reaches the elevator, he quickly taps on the “4” button as if that will speed up the process of reaching their apartment.

The V.League season came to a close almost a month ago and Hinata moved into his boyfriend’s apartment in Tokyo after years and oceans apart. During his time in Brazil, Hinata facetimed Kageyama daily and those moments were often one of his favorite times in the day, motivating Hinata because the mere thought of Kageyama is enough to push him to train harder, better than ever. But nothing can ever be better than seeing Kageyama in person, his physical presence feeding the deep cravings that grew more difficult to ignore.

A familiar ding rings throughout the elevator box and Hinata rushes out, ignoring the ache in his legs after sitting in a car for several hours straight. He unlocks the apartment door quietly, hoping Kageyama would at least be asleep, even if he left the lights on. For heaven’s sake, it is almost _4 A.M._

“I’m home!” Hinata calls out as he steps into their apartment. He places his shoes by the door and glances into the living room, the blaring of the television catching his eyes. When he steps into the room, he breathes out a sigh of relief at the sight of Kageyama wrapped up in his weighted blanket, eyes lazily glued to the television screen in front of him. Kageyama is rewatching the recording of the Tachibana Red Falcons versus Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, also known as the V.League Finals of this season. 

“Shouyou…?” Kageyama says raspily as he draws his eyes towards the living room entrance. Hinata’s heart squeezes at the sight; the relieved look that breaks over Kageyama’s face at the sight of Hinata is too endearing as he shifts over on the sofa, making room for Hinata.

Hinata comfortably places himself besides Kageyama, letting their bodies lean against each other. His body slowly loses tension after hours of discomfort in a car as Kageyama wraps his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, bringing them closer as they watch Ojirou Aran spike the winning point of the second set.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, y’know?” Hinata mumbles as the teams dispersed off the screen and the sports commentators begin to give a rundown of the last set.

“I wanted to wait for you,” Kageyama mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. Hinata almost forgets to respond as he melts in Kageyama’s body heat.

“What if I arrived in the morning?” 

“We’re off season, doesn’t matter. Still would wait for you,” His words slightly slurs together from exhaustion and Hinata is more than welcome when Kageyama places his head on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Idiot, you’re an idiot, Tobio,” Hinata mumbles as his hands briefly tangles in Kageyama’s hair, stroking delicately, “You can sleep now. ” Kageyama shakes his head slightly, squeezing Hinata tighter.

“You just got here, let’s wait a few more minutes. Tell me about... how did it go?” he mumbles into Hinata’s shoulder, sending shivers down his back. Unable to say no to this softer version of Kageyama, Hinata complies and continues to stroke Kageyama’s hair. 

The MSBY Black Jackals lost at this season’s semi-finals a little over a week ago, and in the time since, Hinata has moved from MSBY’s dorms in Osaka to Kageyama’s apartment in Tokyo. As inconvenient as it was, Hinata was later invited to spend two days in Osaka with the team to reflect and celebrate the end of the season. His debut in the season had only lasted a few days, but the loss weighs heavy on Hinata.

However, the dinner with MSBY has done more than enough in alleviating the pressure.

“Coach Foster seems really happy I’m on the team,” Hinata smiles, “He says he’s expecting a lot from me, too… and I will, I’m going to live up to those expectations and my own.” Kageyama hums.

He tells Kageyama of the different dishes the team ordered at the restaurant Coach Foster brought them to. Hinata sat beside Inunaki, Atsumu, and Bokuto, who constantly expressed how much they missed Hinata living closeby and how Hinata had only stayed in Osaka for a few months. They only shut up after Sakusa cut into the conversation, telling the quartet that their drinks had arrived.

Hinata rarely drinks, so he is always designated driver on top of the fact he planned to drive home right after the dinner. Unable to prolong his visit in Osaka any longer knowing Kageyama was waiting at their new home together for him (except Hinata doesn’t tell him that, he doesn’t have to), Hinata knew there was no point in spending more time in Osaka. He wanted to return home.

After the restaurant announced it’s closing, Hinata insisted he drive Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto to their designated homes since they were all tired and tipsy.

“Sakusa-san was actually _napping_ on Atsumu-san’s shoulder, Tobio! And Atsumu-san seemed so calm, I can’t make this up. I almost missed a stop sign because of it,” Hinata elaborately explains, disbelief still present on his face. 

“Bokuto-san was completely asleep though, but those two... I’ve never seek Sakusa-san so at peace,” Hinata giggles as he recalls the memory, wondering if it’s something he should bring up to the pair, but decides against it for now.

He’s brought back to the present when he feels Kageyama’s breath tickle his neck from his occasional hums of acknowledgement. Hinata smiles to himself, remembering he has his own boyfriend napping on his shoulder. He rests his head on Kageyama’s prepared to drown in the familiar radiating warmth.

But he doesn’t expect Kageyama to be _that_ warm.

He removes his head instantly and Kageyama flinches in surprise, turning to face Hinata. For the first time since Hinata has arrived home, he finally gets a good close-up look of Kageyama and instant regret fills Hinata for not noticing earlier.

Kageyama’s face has flushed red, while his undereyes color with exhaustion. Body heat radiates off him in waves, almost overwhelming Hinata now that he’s aware of Kageyama’s sickly state. Hinata places a hand on Kageyama’s forehead, confirming that his body has indeed heated up.

“You’re sick.” Hinata states the obvious, his eyebrows scrunching up in concern.

“‘m not sick, just tired.” Kageyama denies, turning away from Hinata’s analyzing gaze. Hinata sighs as he stands up and walks to the kitchen, returning with a small thermometer. Kageyama almost turns his head in protest, but Hinata manages to stick the thermometer under Kageyama’s tongue successfully.

They wait a few minutes, anticipating, even if Hinata already knows the results. The symptoms are all too familiar.

“38 degrees celsius,” Hinata reads outloud, his racing thoughts coming to an abrupt stop at the realization, “You have a fever.”

Kageyama groans, a frown visible on his face as he takes the thermometer from his mouth to properly check for himself.

“I’ve never had a fever before,” Kageyama raises his hand and wipes sweat off his forehead with the back of hand.

Hinata absentmindedly watches his boyfriend, nodding to his words. “Never?” Kageyama pulls his blanket off his shoulders, an irritated look across his face from the overwhelming heat throughout his body, and pauses to think. 

“No, there was one time, actually,” he hesitates and spaces out for a moment. Hinata’s brain starts circuiting again, and his eyes soften at a sudden realization. Kageyama is blunt, but genuine with his words. There are very few topics in which he ends up pausing, reminiscing, and Hinata has long learned to value those moments where Kageyama shares these parts of himself.

He turns to face Hinata, eyes meeting, “I was _really_ young, grandpa took care of me and stayed with me the whole time. I don’t remember most of it, but I remember feeling really…” he trails off, his words failing to piece together, but Hinata understands the gist of them. 

“Safe?” Hinata adds, sitting besides Kageyama. A hint of a smile appears as Kageyama nods and Hinata delicately interlocks his pinky with Kageyama’s, their hands flush against the sofa.

“You’re not alone this time either, I’m here now,” Hinata starts, turning to face Kageyama with confidence, but care. The blanket was slipping off Kageyama’s shoulders, but he paid no mind to it as he faces Hinata.

“I want you to rely on me, Tobio.” 

Kageyama gazes back at Hinata, momentarily shocked, but quickly relaxes. He wraps his pinky tightly around Hinata’s and lightly squeezes them together; Hinata has to hold back the urge to grab his boyfriend’s face for being so cute, but keeps it cool. He is _cool_ , calm, and will make sure Kageyama knows that he is adored by Hinata and deserves all the proper care in the world.

“Let’s go to bed, okay? You’ll feel better after some sleep.”

With his arm around Kageyama’s waist and Kageyama’s arm around Hinata’s neck, Hinata carefully leads the pair to their bedroom. After noticing that Kageyama is still in his workout clothes, Hinata reaches for a change of light clothes for Kageyama to change into and grabs some for himself as well.

After the pair changes and settles into the room, Kageyama plops onto their bed and hums in satisfaction as his body sinks into the mattress. Hinata stands at the edge of the bed, wrapping the familiar weighted blanket over Kageyama.

“‘M too warm,” Kageyama mumbles under his breath as he speaks into his pillow. Hinata’s eyes widen, quickly removing the blanket after remembering that Kageyama’s body needs air to dissipate heat.

“Sorry, sorry, I completely forgot.” He leaves the heavy blanket on a nearby chair and glances at his boyfriend, “How did you not realize you might have a fever?” Hinata asks curiously.

“I knew something was _wrong_ ,” Kageyama starts as he lifts his face from his pillow and turns his body to the side, “I thought I’d feel better in just a few hours, but then well… I didn’t.”

Hinata sighs, his eyes softening as he approaches the bed with his arms folded across his chest, “Did you eat dinner at least?” Kageyama pauses for a moment, thoughtful, but then shakes his head.

“I forgot to, I came home from my run and just went to the sofa.”

That means he hasn’t eaten since... _yesterday afternoon,_ Hinata mentally calculates.

“Did you start feeling sick before your jog?” he asks with increasing worry.

Kageyama shakes his head no, “Just a little dizzy, but it wasn’t anything big. I just wanted to get through my routine and then get home, but…”

“It made it worse.” Hinata finishes for Kageyama, who nods in affirmation before wincing from his growing headache. After beckoning him to close his eyes for a bit, Hinata sits on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on top of Kageyama’s and squeezes it to remind him that he’s still here.

If anything, Hinata isn’t completely surprised. Since he’s first met Kageyama, he’s understood that Kageyama’s routines were worn deep into his muscles. He rarely ever breaks his continuous and rigorous cycles, and it seems that its even to a point where it has worn down his health.

The scene in front of Hinata pangs against his heart; it’s all too familiar. 

“Hey, Tobi,” he calls for Kageyama’s attention, completely serious as he turns his body to face his boyfriend. Kageyama turns his head while his eyes hang low. He’s silent, but listening. Hinata coughs, eyes furrowed.

“I win this time too.” 

He bursts into small fits of laughter with the memory of him falling sick during Karasuno’s match against Kamomedai rushing through his mind for the billionth time, although much more comfortably than it had in high school; Kageyama is glaring at him, unamused, but understands Hinata’s reference immediately.

“I’d throw a pillow at you if it weren’t for the fact I can barely move right now,” Kageyama groans. “You’re going to make me more sick.”

“That’s what you said when I got sick in our first year! Can you believe that Tobio? The love of your life gets a fever and you tell them you’re a winner.” Hinata wipes a fake tear away. The memory is all too familiar too him, a day neither Hinata nor Kageyama could ever forget.

“Well you stopped crying, didn’t you?” Kageyama asks quietly as he gazes towards Hinata who catches the look and smiles. 

He nods, “I guess I did, huh-” A loud grumble echoes in their room and Hinata turns to the source of the sound, quickly realizing that he has more to do if he plans to nurse Kageyama through his fever.

“You’re hungry,” Hinata smacks his hand to his head, “Right, I’ll go make you something. If you fall asleep, it’s fine, but I’ll have to wake you up because there’s no way you’re not eating _something_ tonight.”

Kageyama watches Hinata through tired eyes, and Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s hand again, squeezing it tightly to reassure him. Whispering a quiet ‘ _i’ll be back’_ before closing the door behind him.

-

With a warm bowl of canja de galinha, green tea, and a glass of water set on a bed tray, Hinata is overall very proud of himself as he sets off to his and Kageyama’s bedroom. Although cooking the canja took much longer than expected, it was only because he wanted Kageyama to eat a good meal after hours of not eating anything.

It’s hard to believe that he was dropping Sakusa and Atsumu off to the MSBY dorms before just a few hours ago. The car isn’t even his, since he had just returned from Brazil earlier this year and only had time to pass his license test (Kenma’s sponsorship money can get him only so far), or Kageyama’s. Ushijima from the Schweiden Adlers had let kindly him borrow it for the week under the impression that he’d train with him later on this month, and who is Hinata to say no to more volleyball?

But before that, there are much more important priorities he needs to tend to.

“Tobio?” Hinata steps into the room and his eyes immediately falls onto his sleeping boyfriend. He laughs under his breath at the sight and would definitely snap a photo of Kageyama if it weren’t for the fact he’s holding a tray of food. No matter how many times Hinata complains to Kageyama he snores too loudly, Kageyama grumpily dismisses the claims, telling Hinata he is wrong and that he’s never snored his entire life.

Hinata sets the tray by the bedroom table and lets the hot soup cool for a few minutes as he searches for a specific box of medicine he’s carried with him since he’s returned from Brazil. After falling sick in his first year of high school, Hinata learned first hand how badly the consequences of not taking care of his health can feel.

“You made this?” Hinata turns his head after finally finding the right pill bottle. Kageyama has woken up and is holding the bowl of soup as he swirls around its contents with its spoon.

“Try it, I’m actually quite the amazing cook.” Kageyama snorts, but Hinata quickly identifies Kageyama’s small smile as he places a spoonful of soup in his mouth after reciting “Thanks for the food” quietly.

“This is good.” Kageyama confirms as he places the spoon back in the bowl. He grabs for the pill besides the bowl and drinks it down with water and afterwards, attempts to sit in his spot, but almost falls back from his arms giving out on him. After Hinata rushes over and aids Kageyama in sitting up, he places a thin sheet over Kageyama’s lower body and places the tray over it. After making sure the tray won’t slip, he sits at the end of the bed, finally comfortable.

“You don’t need to do this,” Kageyama grumbles as he looks aside, the red in his face still blaringly present, but Hinata pays no mind.

“I want to. Also, you almost fell down trying to sit up. Please Tobi, _let_ me do this.” Hinata presses, sincerity oozing with each word. He scoots closer to Kageyama who finally faces him and gives Hinata a small nod. 

No words need to be said. Hinata’s always understood the smallest of Kageyama’s movements.

A comfortable silence falls between them where the only sounds heard in the room are the occasional slurp coming from Kageyama, the quiet ticking of their clock, and the occasional car that drives by their apartment building. Hinata feels at a calm as he watches Kageyama drink his canja de galinha.

“Pedro taught me how to make it, the canja,” Hinata smiles as he reminisces over the roommate he lived with during his time in Brazil. The slurping slows to a stop and Kageyama glances at him, listening. “Canja de galinha is chicken soup, by the way, if that wasn’t obvious, except this is a popular Brazilian recipe.” 

Kageyama nods, “Brazil taught you a lot of things.” Hinata smiles at this, “I’m...I’m glad you went there, you look more- no, you _are_ more confident.”

“I am, and a lot better too. Tobio. Better than _you_.” Hinata sticks his tongue out teasingly, facing Kageyama as his hands dig into the bed. 

“You need to win more than one game against me to prove that, idiot,” Kageyama retorts.

“Then come along with me when I practice with Ushijima-san! I’ll beat you then, and you’ll see,” Hinata grins, completely sure of himself, before reaching out to place his hand on top of Kageyama’s again, “But you need to get better before we can do that.”

Kageyama drinks another spoonful of canja and glances at their touching hands only to retract his own “I don’t want you getting sick too.”

Hinata laughs, he hasn’t caught a fever in _years_ , and he hopes the same will be for Kageyama after this passes, “Never again, don’t worry. And I doubt I’ll get sick, my body is too strong for that!”

“That’s what I thought before today,” Kageyama comments plainly.

“Right, but you _overworked_ yourself, I am too aware of my limits to do that,” Hinata replies. “Either way, it’s _my_ turn to take care of you, okay?” Kageyama quirks an eyebrow, curious.

“What do you mean?”

“You visited me that day I fell sick with a fever, I saw you in the room.” A small smile dances on Hinata’s lips, the memory slightly hazy, but the fresh feeling of a blooming crush is difficult to forget.

“You... _remember that?”_ Hinata laughs again at the memory, nodding at Kageyama’s incredulous face of shock.

“Not everything, but I remember a few moments after Coach Ukai left me, I almost fell asleep. But then I heard a few footsteps! And when I opened my eyes there was bag of meat buns next to my futon,” Hinata remembers fondly. Kageyama’s eyes are wide as Hinata continues, “I saw you go to the bathroom so when you came back-”

“You pretended you were asleep!” Kageyama croaks, flabbergasted. 

Hinata nods again, stifling another laugh “I wanted to see what you would do, and I’m glad I did because you replaced the towel on my head with a colder one and it felt so much better!”

Kageyama nods, now staring down at his hands in his lap, “I left after that,” he says softer than usual, Hinata raises his eyebrow. His voice must be tiring. “I wish I could have said something.”

“No!” Hinata shakes his head, “No, I’m honestly… glad you didn’t. It made me feel really happy, if I’ll be honest. Everyone said really nice things to me, especially Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai, but you…” 

Hinata turns to face Kageyama, searching for his eyes and when Kageyama lifts his head to meet Hinata’s strong gaze, he finds himself relaxing in the familiar gaze.

“You knew everything, you knew how badly I wanted- want to stand on the court.” Hinata pauses, sharing a smile for just the two of them, “You said so little, but so much at the same time, you know? And it felt like you still said all the right things, even if it’s replacing an old towel on my head or telling me you won.”

Hinata takes the tray from Kageyama’s blanketed lap and places it on the floor besides the bed, inching closer, “I never got to thank you for all that, so I hope I can repay you by taking care of you now.”

He almost flinches when he realizes Kageyama’s wiping away a trickling tear, then faces Hinata. Kageyama’s bangs were messily spread out over his forehead, face still bruning from heat, and a thin layer of sweat sticks to his skin. Hinata’s heart calms, once again realizing how lucky he is to be able to witness this.

“You don’t have to repay me, it’s just...what we do. We take care of each other.,” Kageyama whispers, his voice coarse as he glances down to his palms. “I’ll take care of you so-” Kageyama yawns, sleep beginning to fill his senses. 

“So you… you can’t get sick, and you’ll- you’ll do the same for me without asking.” Hinata smiles, nodding, overwhelmed with happiness over how Kageyama has perfectly worded their silent promises. He stands up as Kageyama unconsciously lies back into his pillow, eyes drooping low, heavy with exhaustion.

“You’re right,” Hinata whispers as he tucks the blankets over Kageyama and reaches for his hand one last time before planting a brief kiss on it. 

He gazes at Kageyama’s calm face, finally taken by slumber. Hinata remembers Kageyama’s tears. He remembers Kageyama telling him that he hasn’t caught a fever since Kazuyo was with him.

His heart is swelling to the brim, proud of how far the two of them have come, happy of Kagayama’s growth over the years, and emotional over the reciprocation of love. But Hinata has always known Kageyama has loved him as well, and never plans on letting go.

“Sleep well, Tobi.”

-

Hinata pulls the kitchen windows open after placing separating the rice porridge he made for lunch into two bowls. He glances towards the early afternoon sky, the sun warming Hinata’s cheeks. On such a clear day like today, he’d usually be jogging around the neighborhood, but today he started his day late, meaning his usual routine was pushed back. However, he knows that Kageyama will not wake up until at _least_ late afternoon given his state and the time he slept-

“Shouyou,” Hinata jumps out of his trance, turning to face the kitchen entrance to find the man of his thoughts himself, Kageyama’s eyes wide as he gazes at him. His face is less flushed, but it was hard to miss the slight shake in his steps. He’s changed out of his clothes from last night, now wearing his usual workout clothes “I’m going out for a jog, so I’ll be back soon.”

“A _jog?!”_ Hinata screeches as Kageyama’s words settles into his head. He abandons the rice porridge, making his way towards Kageyama with a furrowed look on his face, “Tobio, don’t stress your body out more, it’s already super weak right now,” Hinata explains quickly, his words fumbling out of his mouth.

Kageyama glances down at his clothes, then raises a hand to touch his warm cheeks when realization hits him.

“Oh, I forgot…” Kageyama stares blankly at the floor, his eyebrows furrow in frustration, “I missed jogging this morning, so I need to catch up. I’m already behind my schedule so I thought maybe if I go now, I could catch up and-”

Hinata takes a step forward and places a hand over the one on Kageyama’s cheek, warmth immediately flowing through his fingertips. “It might be dangerous for you if you jog today, Tobi… _stay_ , I’m here for you. Your routine isn’t going anywhere.”

Kageyama huffs out a deep breath as he nods in disgruntled agreement, his shoulders falling slack. He turns his head up to face Hinata who gently grasps their hands together as they fall in between the pair. 

“I made rice porridge, by the way,” Hinata speaks up, “I heard it’s good for your immune system, so you can get better faster!”

Kageyama settles at the kitchen island and Hinata places the two bowls in front of the two, content and relieved at the sight of Kageyama enjoying the food.

-

The sun is slowly falling below the horizon, meaning it’s time Kageyama usually showers.

But with a fever still lingering within his body, Hinata isn’t going to leave him alone.

“You seem really relaxed there, Tobio,” Hinata comments as Kageyama leans against the outside of the bathtub, Hinata sitting right beside him. Hinata pours a cup of water over Tobio’s hair before running his fingers through wet strands.

“Maybe,” Kageyama mumbles as he closes his eyes. Hinata stifles a giggle, rolling his eyes as he presses down on Kageyama’s head harder than normal. He glares up at Hinata, but relaxes into his touch right after.

“Okay... you’re not bad.” Kageyama comments as Hinata runs a towel through Kageyama’s hair, “Thank you for all this, Shouyou, even though I could have washed my hair myself though.”

Hinata pauses the repetitive movement, gazing down at Kageyama “It’s nothing, and I know you could have, but you said sure when I asked,” Hinata smiles, “I actually really enjoyed this, honestly, so don’t you dare feel bad, okay?”

Kageyama nods before turning to glance at Hinata again. His eyes fierce, still holding the strong sincerity they’ve always held when it comes to Kageyama.

“I won’t, you know I’d do the same.”

-

Hinata ties the shoelaces against his shoes tightly, double-checking to make sure he won’t trip during his morning run. He’s standing directly in front of the apartment’s front door, ready to head out. After a satisfactory pull against his feet, he stands up and stretches his arms over his head when he feels warm arms wrap around his waist.

“Good morning Tobio,” Hinata murmurs as he leans into Kageyama’s touch. “Miss me that much?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I think I did,” Kageyama mumbles into Hinata’s hair. Hinata pokes Kaageyama at his side, but finds no will in him to retort when he’s missed moments like this more than anything as well.

Kageyama finally recovered yesterday, his fever lasting only a total of two days; the newly discovered vulnerable Kageyama is something Hinata now keeps close to his heart. He treasures the moment for just a moment longer before turning around and softly placing a palm on Kageyama’s cheek and leaning in to press a kiss, lips soft against his. When he pulls away, he winks at a flustered Kageyama, utterly unprepared, before Hinata grabs for the front door knob. By the time Kageyama’s calling for him, sputtering, Hinata’s already skipping down the stairs.

“Come back here!” Kageyama yells out, voice evident of shock.

“Catch me first!” Hinata laughs loudly, the sound echoing throughout the building’s hallways, and when he reaches the front door of the apartment building, he grins widely at the sight of his boyfriend, face red from shock and exhaustion. “Getting tired already?” Hinata teases lightheartedly before taking off again, Kageyama immediately on his tail.

Hinata whips open the front door, running out onto the sunny block as Kageyama jogs behind. Fresh air fills his lungs as the early morning sunlight shines brightly across their faces. Kageyama picks up his speed, now at the same pace as Hinata as he offers a small smile despite his burning lungs; Hinata elates at the sight and grins up, knowing Kageyama will always feel the same way as him.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata care tobio :] 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, have an amazing day!!!


End file.
